Tastes like honey Akise Aru Lemon one shot
by BlushingNeko
Summary: Just a lemon with my oc Emiko and Akis Aru. Enjoy, please don't hate it's my first time writting a lemon. I do not own Mirai Nikki/Future Diary!


**I blushed while writing this:**

I entered mine and Aru's apartment, we've been living with each other for a while, it's not like that, we're just best friends but that doesn't mean I don't have a crush on him. Ok it's not a crush, I'm in love with him and have been for quite sometime. Unfortunately I think he's in love with Yukiteru-kun. I opened my green bedroom door and on my bed was Aru.

"Hi Aru, what's up?" I asked as I headed over to my dressing table.

"Hm nothing much, hey Emiko?" He said.

"Yeah, what's troubling you?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing too bad. It's just I like this person but I don't know if they like me back" he said. I felt disappointed, _it must be Yukiteru-kun._ I put on a fake smile.

"Well how about you just tell them how you feel or better yet kiss them and see if they kiss you back" might as well tell him this, I'm already digging my grave.

"Hm? Good idea" he said with a genuine smile, I grabbed my clothes, placed them on my bed and opened my ensuite door.

"I'm going to have a quick shower, see you in a bit" I said to him as I entered. I closed the door and leaned against it. _Why? Why did he have to fall in love with him._ I slid down and cried silently into my arms. I got up and turned the shower on. Once it was at a good temperature I took my clothes off and stepped in. Showers always cleared my mind and helped me think things through. _Well if this is what he truly wants, then who am I to step in his way. I just have to get over these feelings._ I opened the glass door and stepped out Into the steam filled room. _Where are my clothes? Oh great they're in my bedroom._ I wrapped the fluffy black and green checked towel over my body and walked into my room. And guess who was still sitting there... Aru. I blushed dark crimson since I'm practically naked. He chuckled.

"You're cute when you blush" he said to me with a smirk.

"Shutup!" I said, as I grabbed my clothes and stomped into the ensuite once again, with a darker blush. I quickly changed and chucked my old clothes into my hamper. Now I'm just wearing a pair of blue sweatpants and a black tank top. I went back into my room for a third time and he's still there.

"Why are you on my bed?" I questioned, he didn't answer he just motioned me to come over with his hand. I went over and sat beside him. He stared into my eyes for a few minutes and then he kissed me with so much passion I couldn't believe it. I kissed back with just as much, if not more passion than him. Things became rougher. He pushed me into the bed, his cold pale hands went up my black tank top and he touched my breasts, without breaking the kiss. I squirmed underneath his touch, I felt him smirk into my lips. He started massaging them gently, I let out a small moan into his mouth. We pulled apart for much needed air and then he started doing butterfly kisses to my jaw line and up to my neck. I bit my lip so I wouldn't let out the monstrous moan that I was holding back. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. He looked at me and saw that I was biting my lip. He smirked again and started rubbing my stomach with his hands slowly. I couldn't hold it in, I released the huge moan that I was holding in. I smacked my hands over my mouth with a huge blush covering my face.

"Well I think that answered my question. You like me, don't you?" I nodded afraid if I spoke I would either stutter or show that I was really turned on. He leant closer in and started to kiss me passionately. He lifted my tank top over my head and revealed my breasts. I blushed pink and covered them.

"Don't hide them, they're beautiful" I blushed and uncovered them. I got his blue jacket with green hood off and started unbuttoning his white collar shirt. It was taking to long to undo the buttons, so I ripped the shirt off and threw it across the room with the other garments.

"Feisty there" my cheeks turned pink from that comment. He leaned down and started to nuzzle my breasts. I giggled but when he started licking them I let out a deep moan, I blushed red by my sudden outburst. He smirked and starts sucking my left breast while playing with the other one, I let out another deep moan. Fearing that if he kept this up my panties would be drenched. I grabbed his snowy white hair and started playing with it. He let go of my breasts and started to move his hands down south. I gasped when his hands pushed into my sweatpants, he took them off by the hem. I was almost fully naked, only think covering me up was my drenched panties. He smirked at them and came back to my mouth. I slowly run my fingers across his abs, he shuddered underneath my touch and I smile at this. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I declined. He smirked and traveled his hands to my panties, he pushed one finger through the material and I let out a huge moan. He took this opportunity and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I let him explore my mouth while I explored his. He tasted like strawberries. We pulled away, gasping for air. Suddenly I feel his cold fingers pulling my panties off by the hem, I blush knowing how wet it is past the thin material.

"You're really wet and I only just started" he said playfully. I looked down and saw him examining my folds, I squirmed every time he touched them. He leaned further down and blew softly into them. I whimpered by the weird feeling. He smirked and put one of his fingers in. I gasped, completely taken back, by the sudden feeling. He smirked again and put another one in, he started pumping them. I moaned underneath his touch. My hips were rocking back and forth in rhythm with his finger pumping. He changed his technique and started doing them in a scissor motion, I gasped and started to whimper at the new technique. He smirked and added a third finger, it felt uncomfortable. I tried to relax and eventually did, he continued pumping.

"OH GOD! ARU HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!" I said, when he hit that spot I felt such immense pleasure, I think it was my g-spot. He grinned triumphantly, he continued to thrust his fingers into that spot. I kept groaning every time he hit it. I tensed up and my stomach clenched, my womanhood started to throb.

"ARU!" I screamed and climaxed all over his fingers. He put them to his lips and took a long lick.

"Yummy tastes like honey" I blushed at that comment, he leant forward and gave me a long passionate kiss. After the kiss I was breathing hard. Once I caught my breath I pushed him down, so that now I was on top of him. He looked a bit shocked at my action. I started kissing his neck softly, he breathed out my name, I smiled and continued util I found his soft spot. He moaned when I found it, I licked it slowly. I began traveling my kisses over his chest and down to the hem of his pants. I took off his black lever belt and slowly took down his pants.

"Emiko" Aru breathed huskily, I looked at him with innocent eyes and kept with my pace. Once his pants were off, I looked at his blue boxes. I blushed at what I was about do. I took down his boxes and his hard member popped up, I blushed at the sight of it. I smiled and took the tip in my mouth and gently sucked it. Aru gasped and let out a low groan. I smirked and took as much of him in my mouth as possible and skilfully sucked on the thing. He was getting close to his climax so I took him out of my mouth and Aru flipped us over, so he was on top again. He went down near my womanhood again and began licking it and sucking it, I squirmed underneath him.

"You know I haven't even entered yet and your still so very wet. Hmmm I wonder what would happen if I do this, lets investigate, after all I am a detective" he said with a smirk on his lips. He leaned his head closer to mine and licked the rim of my ear causing me to moan loudly. He smirked and continued, then he suddenly got up. _How did he know that was my weak spot?_

"I'll be back soon, ok?" He said, I nodded and he left the room. Just remembering all those things he did just before made me wet again. He came back in, wearing a condom.

"You know you shouldn't keep people waiting. I was almost turned off" I said, suppressing a giggle.

"Anyone could see that your wet again" He smirked and he crawled back on top.

"Are you ready Emiko-chan" he asked me innocently.

"Yes please" his smirk widened and he pulled my legs apart. I could feel the tip of his member at the edge of my walls. He slowly started to insert in.

"Please, please Aru" I pleaded him, while whimpering lightly.

"Please what?" Aru asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Please put it in faster!" I said, I blushed by the urgency in my voice.

"If you insist" he chuckled softly and rammed inside of me. I let out a shriek of pain, he stopped and started kissing the small tears that were leaking from my eyes. Aru waited until the pain subsided and he started thrusting in and out. He started off at a low speed and gently and I moaned. Soon enough, I wanted more.

"Aru! Please go faster!" I yelled.

"Certainly" he smirked and started going faster and harder. Soon enough, he hit that spot again.

"ARU! PLEASE HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!" I pleaded. Aru hit it a number of times, each time I let out a large, deep moan. Soon enough, I was reaching my climax. Aru could see it by my face. He started going faster and faster, as I moaned and squirmed beneath him. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could take him deeper and matched his thrusts.

"Oh Aru" I moaned, knowing that I was nearing my climax.

"Emiko, Emiko" he groaned as he too began to near his. We came together, panting, as Aru released his seed deep within me. We collapsed together on the bed. Aru's member came out, as he laid beside me and wrapped the blankets over us. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms over me.

"I still got to make dinner" I said to him. He smirked and looked down at me cheekily.

"I had something to eat, it tasted like honey and besides I want you to stay here with me" I blushed by his comment and nodded in agreement. I yawned, quite tired from the event.

"I love you" I whispered to him, trying to fight off sleep.

"I love you, too" I heard him say, just before I entered dreamland.

Lets just say he had honey for breakfast, lunch and dinner.


End file.
